I am Here For You
by Eun Byeol
Summary: I am Back For You sequel


I am Here for You

(I am Back for You sequel)

.

.

.

Summary : Kehidupan Kibum dan Donghae pasca menikah.

Declaimer : Super Junior milik diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan SMEnt.

Pairing : KIHAE

Warning : GS, gaje.

Don't like don't read, don't flame the casts, just flame the author, no copas, review please.

.

.

^^ Saranghaeyo Super Junior ^^

"EOMMAAA~"

Pekikan lantang dari seorang namja kecil menggema, mewarnai suasana pagi di sebuah rumah modern minimalis dengan perabotan dan pernak-pernik yang tertata rapi. Dilangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir orang yang dia cari berada.

"Eomma, sarapan pagi ini apa?" namja kecil itu telah berhasil merangkak naik ke kursi dan mendudukan dirinya di sana, kakinya yang tidak bisa menempel di lantai ia gerak-gerakkan seiring ketukan-ketukan yang ia buat dengan menggunakan instrumen sendok dan garpu.

Yeoja dewasa yang mengenakan apron biru laut bermotif clownfish di depannya, yang menyandang predikat eomma dari namja mungil itu pun menoleh dan ia berikan senyum lembut nan cantik pada sosok di hadapannya, buah hatinya.

"Cha jang myeon. Kau suka?"

"Yey!" sorak sang buah hati riang,pasalnya sang eomma membuatkan makanan favoritnya sebagai menu sarapan. "Aku mau dagingnya yang banyak, eomma!"

"Ne." sang eomma pun kembali berkutat pada peralatan masak di hadapannya. "Bantu eomma membangunkan appamu, eoh?" pinta sang eomma.

"Ne, eomma ku yang baik dan cantik!" seru sang buah hati dan ia pun harus sedikit meloncat untuk turun dari kursi yang ia duduki.

Yeoja itu menatap punggung sang anak yang melesat ke ruangan lain diiringi senyum yang tak hentinya ia kembangkan. Ia bergumam, "Manis sekali."

Kriet~

Suara derit pintu terdengar dan pelakunya adalah sang magnae keluarga mungil tersebut yang membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya, di mana sang appa masih asyik tenggalam di alam mimpinya. Dilangkahkan kakinya sepelan menungkin mendekati ranjang, mengendap-ngendap bak penyusup, begitu pula saat menaiki ranjang, ia sangat berhati-hati, berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Ditatapnya wajah sang appa yang tertidur pulas, nampak berpikir sebentar dan..

Smirk.

Ditariknya salah satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringaian yang tampak mengerikan, namun menambah kadar tampan pada namja mungil itu.

Tahu apa yang dilakukannya?

Satu tangan menutup mulutnya guna menahan tawa yang akan lolos dari mulutnya dan satu tangan lain? Menutup lubang hidung sang appa dengan menjepitnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang appa tidak bisa bernapas bukan?

Wait for a minute.

Sang appa yang menjadi korban kejahilan anaknya itu pun mulai bergerak gelisah, lalu membuka kedua matanya dan..

"TAN KYUHYUUUUUUN!" teriakan lain menggema menghiasi pagi keluarga kecil Tan.

Bagaimana dengan namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun itu?

Tentu bisa ditebak bukan? Dia langsung saja kabur dengan tawa kemenangan -yang terdengar sangat menyebalkan di telinga sang appa- sebelum sang appa memuntahkan lahar kekesalannya. Memanglah si kecil Kyuhyun yang sering bertugas membangunkan sang appa, dia selalu saja mempunyai cara-cara jitu untuk melakukan tugasnya itu.

Bertanya mengapa bukan Donghae? Pernah suatu saat Donghae yang melakukannya, namun apa yang terjadi? Donghae harus mandi dua kali dan terlambat bekerja karena yah begitulah, Kibum mengulang kegiatan malam yang biasa mereka lakukan.

Donghae, yang memainkan peran ganda sebagai seorang istri dan ibu tersebut tengah berkutat di dapur menyiapkan sarapan untuk dua namja tercintanya, tersenyum geli. "Mengapa mereka hobi sekali berteriak, bisa runtuh rumah ini."

"TAN KIBUM CEPAT MANDI LALU SARAPAN! AWAS KALAU KAU BERBUAT MACAM-MACAM PADA ANAKKU!"

Nyatanya? Donghae pun tak kalah keras berteriak, malah bisa dikatakan teriakannya yang terdahsyat. Lengkap sudah polusi suara di rumah itu.

Dan di menit lain, pasangan ayah-ibu-anak itu pun sudah menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya dan bersiap menjalankan aktivitasnya. Sang anak yang berangkat ke sekolah dan orang tuanya yang pergi bekerja.

"Ikat tali sepatumu dengan benar, Kyu." Titah sang ibu yang tengah membereskan barang-barang yang hendak ia bawa ke kantor, tak jauh berbeda dengan sang ayah yang tampak sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Kau tahu di mana kunci mobil ku, Hae?"

"Tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa kehilangan kunci mobil di saat seperti ini, Kibummi~" Hae, Donghae, merutuki keteledoran sang suami.

"Aish! Kita berangkat bersama dengan mobilmu." Tidak ada cara lain, mereka tengah diburu oleh waktu.

Kibum menyambar kunci mobil Donghae dan melangkah keluar terlebih dahulu tapi, "Appa~ tali sepatuku belum terikat," suara manja dari sang anak menghentikannya. Terlihat anak semata wayangnya masih duduk manis di sofa dengan tali sepatu yang belum tersimpul rapi.

"Kau manja sekali, eoh?" Kibum mencubit kedua pipi penuh anaknya lalu melakukan apa yang dimintanya.

"Sakit, appa~" rengek Kyuhyun, tapi setelahnya? Ia tersenyum senang.

"Bukan saatnya bermain PSP, Kyu, masukkan PSPmu." Titah Kibum.

Ya, sedari tadi si kecil Kyuhyun menyamankan dirinya di sofa dan menyibukkan diri dengan gadget kotak hitan kesayangannya. Menunggu ayah atau ibunya mengikatkan tali sepatunya. Ia tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu sendiri? Salah. Seperti yang dikatakan Kibum bahwa Kyuhyunnya dan Donghae sangatlah manja, Kyuhyun ingin orang tuanya tetep memperhatikannya sesibuk apapun. Kekanakan bukan? Kyuhyun memang masih anak-anak. Wajar.

"Ayo! Kita sudah telat." Donghae bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dengan kedua tangan menenteng tas kerjanya dan sang suami. Dan Kibum? Ia raih Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim."

"Sajangnim."

"Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan, sajangnim."

"Selamat pagi, sajangnim."

Sapaan-sapaan disertai dengan anggukan kepala sopan dari para karyawan tempat dirinya mendedikasikan pikiran dan tenaganya mengiringi langkah anggun seorang yeoja dengan high heels berwarna hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya yang tertutupi oleh rok selutut, warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus.

Dan dirinya yang menyandang sapaan 'sajangnim' pun tak segan untuk membalas keramah-tamahan karyawannya dengan senyum cantiknya.

"Apa manager Yesung dan manager Siwon sudah berangkat ke perusahaan cabang?" itulah kalimat pertama yang terlontar dari sang sajangnim sesaat setelah dirinya mendudukkan diri di kursinya nyamannya di balik meja kerjanya.

"Sudah, sajangnim. Manager Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan ke Busan dan manager Siwon sudah berada di Mokpo." Asisten dari sang sajangnim pun melaporkan kegiatan dari dua orang kepercayaan atasannya itu, tak lupa di akhiri dengan angggukan hormat.

"Baguslah. Pukul berapa rapat dengan pemegang saham dimulai, Sekretaris Shin?"

"Pukul 9, sajangnim."

"Ada jadwal rapat lainnya?"

"Setelah makan siang, ada rapat dengan petinggi perusahaan untuk mendiskusikan tentang produk musim dingin. Hanya itu, sajangnim."

Sang sajangnim pun menganggukkan kepalanya paham "Arraseo. Kau boleh pergi, sekretaris Shin. Gomawo." Tak lupa diucapkannya terima kasih pada pegawainya itu, memanglah dirinya terkenal sebagai pimpinan yang baik dan ramah.

"Saya permisi, sajangnim." Sekretaris Shin sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan atasannya tersebut.

Puluhan menit berlalu dengan sang sajangnim yang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen di mejanya. Dia, sang sajangnim, tak sengaja kedua matanya membidik pada kalender di komputernya, 3 February, dan kemudian ia berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Dua buah bingkai foto menarik perhatiannya kini. Satu foto yang merupakan foto dirinya beserta kedua namja tercintanya, Tan Kibum dan Tan Kyuhyun, serta satu foto lagi yang berisi seorang namja tampan berkulit putih pucat yang tengah tersenyum.

Seulas senyum cantik terukir di bibirnya. "Saengil chukkae, Kyu." Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia merengut kesal dan menggerutu, "Kau tega sekali melimpahkan perusahaan raksasa ini padaku. Aku kerepotan, kau tahu?"

.

.

.

Brak.

"EOMMAAA~"

Suara pintu yang dibuka kasar dan disusul lengkingan cempreng dari mulut namja kecil dengan tas sekolah menyampir di punggungnya yang melarikan kedua kaki mungilnya menuju sang eomma. Dan yang merasa dipanggil pun beranjak dari duduknya, menumpu badannya dengan kedua lututnya dilantai dan merentangkan kedua tangannya serta tak lupa tersenyum untuk menyambut malaikat kecilnya.

Bruk.

Ditubrukkannya dirinya cukup keras menghambur ke pelukan sang eomma dan melontarkan kata-kata manjanya, "Aku merindukan eomma~"

"Ish! Kau berlebihan, Kyuhyun-ah." Ditarikannya kedua pipi chubby sang buah hati dengan gemasnya.

"Sakit, eomma~" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu, Kyu?"

"Apa kabar, Donghae-ya." Suara yang berasal dari seorang wanita yang usianya tak jauh dari Donghae menyapa gendang telinganya, suara yang ia kenal.

"Ahra eonni?" pekik Donghae girang mendapati kakak perempuan Kyuhyun –Cho Kyuhyun- berada di hadapannya.

"Aku merindukan eonni~" Donghae seakan mereplika ucapan Kyuhyun dan kemudian menghambur memeluk Ahra.

"Aku pun demikian." Ahra melepas acara berpelukan mereka berdua lalu memandangi Donghae dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, "Kau tampak.. emmm.. hebat, sajangnim" adalah pujian yang Ahra lontarkan pada Donghae sekaligus godaan.

"Eonni~"

"Eomma~ Ahjumma~ kalian melupakanku~" gerutuan dari mulut mungil Kyuhyun mengalihkan fokus keduanya, Ahra dan Donghae saling berpandangan dan tertawa melihat tingkah lucu Kyuhyun yang menggembungkan pipi chubby nya.

Kini Donghae dan Ahra tengah bercengkrama di sofa empuk yang terdapat di ruangan Donghae yang juga ruangan sang adik –Kyuhyun- dulunya. Dan Kyuhyun? Ia disibukkan dengan kekasih hatinya –PSP- dan tengah menyamankan diri di ujung sofa panjang yang didudukinya bersama Donghae dan Ahra..

"Eonni, maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih sudah menjemput Kyuhyun."

"Tidak apa, Donghae-ya, aku ingin memberi Kyuhyun kejutan."

"Eonni, hari ini-"

"Ne, aku sudah mengunjunginya." Ucap Ahra yang seolah bisa menebak apa yang hendak Donghae katakan dan itu memang benar. Donghae hanya mengangguk paham.

"Tak terasa sudah lima tahun dia pergi, namdongsang ku yang jahil." Ahra tersenyum, namun menyimpan kesediahan di dalamnya.

"Mianhae." Kata maaf meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Donghae, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hey, mengapa minta maaf? Kau tidak salah apapun, Hae-ya." Ahra merasa bersalah, ia telah membuat Donghae bersedih padahal ia tak bermaksud sama sekali.

"Andai saja aku bisa menjaganya dengan baik, andai saja aku tidak lalai mengingatkannya minum obat dan check up, andai saja aku tidak-" perkataan Donghae terputus, "menyakitinya" lanjutnya lirih seperti berbisik, sarat akan nada bersalah.

Digenggamnya tangan kanan Donghae, "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan. Semuanya adalah rencana Tuhan. Jangan hakimi dirimu sendiri." ucapnya menenangkan Donghae.

Ahra mencari cara melenyapkan atmosfir sedih antara dia dan Donghae sehingga "Bukankah Kyuhyun kecil kita besok-" Ahra membuka percakapan tapi juga tak meneruskannya.

"Ah, iya." Donghae mengangguk paham.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunku, ahjumma!" pekik Kyuhyun kegirangan.

"Ne, Kyuhyun-ah, ahjumma ingat. Kau ingin hadiah apa dari ahjumma, eoh?" Ahra mengelus sayang surai ikal hitam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menekan salah satu tombol bertuliskan 'pause' pada gadgetnya, menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya, "Ehmm.." lama ia berpikir hingga, "Aku ingin PSP baru, kaset game terbaru dan yang banyaaak!" direntangkan kedua tangannya mengindikasikan betapa banyaknya kaset game yang ia inginkan.

"Tan Kyuhyun." Donghae memanggil nama Kyuhyun secara lengkap yang berarti? Ia tengah menegur sang putra. Dan Kyuhyun? Merengut sebal.

"Ahjumma akan membelikannya untuk keponakan ahjumma tercinta." Ujar Ahra yang mengubah air muka Kyuhyun menjadi ceria kembali.

"Eonni terlalu memanjakannya." Kini gantian Donghae yang merengut sebal. Sementara Ahra hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana kabar ahjumma dan ahjusshi?" tanya Donghae yang teringat akan orang tua Ahra.

"Eomma dan appa memilih tinggal di desa untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka. Appa bilang ia ingin bermesraan dengan eomma sepanjang waktu tanpa ada yang mengganggu." Jelas Ahra diakhiri tawanya, geli akan tindakan orang tua tercintanya.

"Ahjumma dan ahjusshi begitu romantis, membuatku iri." Donghae ikut tersenyum. "Berapa lama eonni akan di sini?"

"Hanya sehari, aku akan kembali hari ini."

"Ahjumma tidak menginap? Kenapa begitu? Tinggallah untuk beberapa hari, ahjumma~" pinta Kyuhyun yang masuk pada perbincangan kedua yeoja itu.

"Ahjumma harus bekerja, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Boleh aku ikut dengan ahjumma?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau harus sekolah, chagiya." Donghae mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan sekolahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengan kakek Cho dan nenek Cho~" rengek Kyuhyun manja. Kyuhyun berpindah duduk di pangkuan Ahra, "Boleh ya, ahjumma~" Kyuhyun mencoba menggalang dukungan dari Ahra.

Sekilas info. Kyuhyun memanglah dekat dengan keluarga Cho. Ahra sudah menganggap Kyuhyun keponakannya sendiri dan orang tuanya menyayangi Kyuhyun layaknya cucu mereka, karena di keluarga Cho belum hadir Cho junior. Jadilah Tan kecil hadir di tengah keluarga Cho menghangatkan keluarga tersebut. Dan Donghae? Dia dipercaya untuk memegang kendali perusahaan keluarga Cho yang ada di Korea.

"Apa kau ingin appamu marah, eoh? Ahjumma janji akan mengajakmu saat kau liburan nanti."

"Janji?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kelingkingnya yang mungil pada Ahra.

Dan Ahra pun menyambutnya dengan menautkan kelingkingnya yang lebih besar, "Janji. Ahjumma tidak pernah berbohong padamu bukan?"

"Aku menyayangi ahjumma." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mengimbuhkan kecupan di pipi Ahra.

.

.

.

Jemari lentiknya menari di atas gadget canggihnya, ponsel touchscreen, mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk orang di seberang sana.

To : My Beloved Kibummie

'Kibummie, kau tidak lupa dengan rencana kita bukan?'

SEND.

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar lima menit dan ponselnya bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

OPEN.

From : My Beloved Kibummie

'Tentu, Hae, aku akan menjemputmu dan Kyuhyun satu jam lagi.'

REPLY.

'Baiklah. I love you."

SEND.

Senyum tak dapat ia sembunyikan saat kedua matanya membaca sederet kata-kata dari sang belahan jiwa yang merupakan, 'I love you more and more, my sexy Donghae.' dan makian kecil pun ia lontarkan, "Pervert."

Dihampirinya sang buah hati yang tengah tertidur pulas di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangannya, dielusnya sayang wajah yang merupakan perpaduan antara dirinya dan Kibum, mirip dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum? Memangnya ada lelaki lain yang mencumbunya selain sang suami yang sering dia rutuki kemesumannya? Namun kemesuman Kibum hanya muncul pada Lee Donghae seorang.

"Sudah saatnya kau mengenal 'dia', Kyuhyun-ah."

.

.

.

"Appa~ Eomma~ kita mau ke mana?" sedari tadi memang mulut si kecil tidak berhenti mengoceh, menganyakan ke mana kedua orang tuanya hendak membawanya.

"Ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi kemana, eomma?"

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, Kyuhyun-ah." Sang appa menimpali.

"Apa jangan-jangan appa dan eomma ingin menculikku?"

Sontak ucapan berlebihan dari sang anak mengundang tawa kedua orang dewasa yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, chagiya. Itulah anakmu, Kibummie~"

"Anakmu juga, Hae."

"Ya! Appa dan eomma menyebalkan!" tangannya menyambar sebuah headphone dan benda kesayangannya, PSP, memainkannya serta menyumbat telinganya dengan lagu yang bervolume keras. Ia, Kyuhyuh, kesal.

**Several minutes later.**

Kedua mata sipitnya terbelalak, mulutnya menganga terbuka, heran dan bingung.

"Appa, eomma, ini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kyuhyun sayang. Ayo." Tanggap sang appa dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan tangan yang lain menggandeng tangan sang istri.

Tak Kyuhyun pungkiri bulu kuduknya bergidik ngeri, orang tuanya membawa dirinya ke tempat yang menurut sudut pandangnya menyeramkan, apalagi mengingat waktu yang menjelang petang.

"Ini.."

"Pemakaman." Donghae menambahi ucapan Kyuhyun yang sepertinya enggan meneruskannya. "Ada masalah?"

"A-ani." Jawab Kyuhyun terbata.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada sang appa yang membuat Kibum tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu Kyuhyun kecilnya sedang takut.

Kibum, Donghae dan Kyuhyun duduk dengan melipat lalu menindih kedua kakinya, beralaskan tikar kecil, setelah sebelumnya mereka malakukan penghormatan –sekedar untuk sapaan- orang yang dimakamkan di makam tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

"Ne, appa." Tanggap Kyuhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil, yang sontak mengundang senyum dari Kibum dan Donghae, karena Kyuhyun yang Kibum maksud bukanlah putra kecilnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang Kibum dan sang putra mengernyit bingung, pasalnya dia adalah seorang Tan, bukan bermarga Cho.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Kau pasti sudah bahagia di sana bukan? Kami tak pernah melupakanmu, Kyuhyun, adikku." Ujar Kibum.

"Aku dan Donghae juga membawa serta Kyuhyun kami, dia sudah berusia empat tahun. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Lima tahun sudah kau meninggalkan kami. Aku menepati janjiku padamu bukan? Kujaga dan kulindungi Donghae dengan segenap jiwa ragaku, dan aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang lain untuk tidak membuat Donghae menangis. Kau lihat? Bahkan sekarang Donghae kita yan cengeng sudah menangis." Kibum menghentikan perkataannya dan memandang ke arah Donghae yang banjir oleh air mata.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayakan Donghae padaku. Izinkan aku menruskan cita-citamu, Kyu, tujuan hidupku, untuk membahagiakan Donghae." Kibum mengusap air mata Donghae yang mengaliri kedua pipinya dengan lembut.

Donghae begitu memandang haru pada Kibum, suami yang amat ia hormati dan ia cintai. Dapat ia lihat dalam obsidian Kibum yang sarat akan cinta dan kasih sayang yang melimpah untuknya.

"Gomawo, Kibummi." Dan Kibum hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum hangat.

Selanjutnya, Donghae pun beralih pada gundukan di hadapannya, memaksakan tersenyum, membuang kesedihan di hatinya, "Kyuhyun-ah, kau tahu? Perusahaan kita telah banyak mengalami kemajuan dan berkembang semakin pesat. Kau tega sekali melimpahkan perusahaan raksasa itu padaku. Tapi aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk membuktikan padamu bahwa aku akan bertahan, seperti kerasnya batu karang yang dihantam dahsyatnya ombak, ya aku akan berusaha, demi dirimu." Celoteh Donghae.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun kami, dia sangat mirip denganmu. Ya! Apa kau mewariskan ke-evil-anmu padanya, eoh? Dia suka bermain game dan bersikap jahil, bahkan makanan yang disukai dan dibencinya pun sama denganmu. Aku selalu kesulitan untuk membuatnya mau memakan sayuran." Donghae bercerita tentang buah hatinya yang terkadang diiringi dengan tawa kecil.

"Terima kasih telah berada di sampingku dan tak pernah lelah mencintaiku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku menyayangimu, selalu." Setitik air mata kembali lolos dari mata teduh Donghae.

"Appa, eomma, apa ada Kyuhyun lain selain aku?" Kyuhyun kecil pun nampaknya sudah tak tahan akan rasa penasaran yang melilitnya.

Dan Kibum lah yang berinisiatif menjawab pertanyaan putranya. "Iya, ada apa?"

"Siapa, appa? Mengapa dia menyamai namaku?" pertanyaan polos dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae dan Kibum terkekeh geli.

"Kau yang menyamai namanya, Kyu." Jawab Kibum.

"Dan dia adalah seorang malaikat yang terperangkap dalam jiwa evil." Imbuh Donghae.

"Appa dan eomma mengenalnya? apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun itu?"

"Appa dan eomma sangat mengenalnya. Dia adalah pelindung eomma. Dan kau sudah bertemu dengannya, Kyu, di hadapanmu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, memandangi orang tuanya bergantian. Namun setelahnya Kyuhyun kecil mengerti, ia bukanlah anak yang bodoh, ia anak dari Tan Kibum yang mewarisi kecerdasannya.

"Dia sudah meninggal?"

"Kau benar. Kyuhyun ahjusshi adalah adik Ahra ahjumma." Jelas Kibum.

"Mengapa Kyuhyun ahjusshi meninggal?"

"Dia sakit, Kyu. Dan kau tahu? Kyuhyun ahjusshi membantu appa menjaga eomma mu. Jadi? Kau mau menggantikan Kyuhyun ahjusshi membantu appa menjaga eomma?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja, appa! Kyuhyun sayang eomma! Sangat!"

"Eomma juga menyayangimu, Kyu, sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu." Donghae merengkuh putra kecilnya itu ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Kibum pun melontarkan pujian untuk buah hatinya "Anak pintar. Itulah putraku." seraya mengacak lembut surai Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kibum.

Kibum dan Donghae hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun hal itu terhenti saat suara yang sangat familiar menghampiri gendang telinganya, "Kyuhyun ahjusshi, terima kasih sudah menjaga eomma ku. Aku berjanji akan melindungi eomma." yang mengundang haru Kibum dan Donghae, terutama Donghae yang telah menitikan air mata, terharu.

.

.

.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, berganti tugas dengan rembulan untuk memberi penerangan pada buni di malam hari. Diseretnya kedua kakinya menghampiri sosok yang kini tengah memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Entah apa yang tengah ia pandangi. Gedung-gedung dengan lampu kelap-kelip kah? Bintang-bintang yang menghiasi malam kah? Atau hanya menerawang entah ke mana?

Grep.

"Memikirkan sesuatu, eoh?"

Sebuah suara lembut mengalun menyapa telinganya, membuat sang yeoja yang mendapat perlakuan mengejutkan tersebut bergidik geli kala deru nafas sang pemilik suara menerpa lehernya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di bahunya yang terekspose karena sang yeoja mengenakan piyama minim yang hanya menutupi dada hingga setengah pahanya.

"Hanya bernostalgia, Kibummie." Donghae, sang yeoja, memeluk kedua lengan kokoh Kibum, suaminya, yang mendekap pinggang rampingnya.

Kibum tak berniat membuka suara, ia hanya menikmati menyesap aroma harum khas dari tubuh Donghae, menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher mulus Donghae yang selalu indah di mata Kibum, Donghaenya begitu sempurna.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat kesal padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menikahiku dengan cara seperti itu? Dan juga kau tidak memberi kabar saat sudah tiba di Korea." omel Donghae.

.

Seorang yeoja melangkahkan kakinya diiringi bunyi high heels yang memekakkan telinga, karena ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan. Hmm, sedang kesal mungkin.

Ia abaikan perkataan yeoja "Agasshi, apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan sajangnim?" yang berdiri dari mejanya yang terletak di depan sebuah ruangan yang disinyalir ruangan khusus milik sang bos.

Brak.

Pintu coklat eboni pun menjadi korban kekesalannya.

"Mengapa kau begitu menyebalkan hah?" pekik 'sang tamu' meluapkan amarahnya.

Sang bos memberi kode pada sekretarisnya yang hendak meminta yeoja yang seenak jidaknya memasuki ruangannya untuk menginggalkan dirinya dengan tamu tak diundang tersebut.

Bruk.

Tamu itu meletakkan, melempar lebih tepatnya , sebuah map yang dibawanya. "Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Tan Kibum!"

Kibum pun membaca dengan seksama isi dalam map tersebut, dan "Ini.. Kau.." seolah suaranya hilang, bingung hendak mengucapkan apa.

"Itu perbuatanmu, pabbo! Aku hamil!" teriak yeoja itu yang adalah Donghae dengan kalap.

Sret.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kibum menarik Donghae menuju tempat parkir, mengendarai mobilnya entah kemana Donghae tak tahu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Gereja." Jawab Kibum singkat, fokus pada padatnya jalannya di hadapannya.

"Mau apa, Kibummie?"

"Kita menikah, Hae."

"Mwo?!"

.

"Padahal aku menginginkan pernikahan yang indah, bahkan aku tidak memakai gaun saat menikah." Donghae merengut kesal.

"Bukan kah di resepsi pernikahan kita kau menggunakan gaun? Kau bahkan merancangnya sendiri." Sanggah Kibum.

"Tetap saja itu menyebalkan, Kibummie~ aku terlihat sedikit gemuk." Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak, Hae. Kau tampak seksi, chagi." Bisik Kibum seduktif, membuat Donghae menggeliat geli.

"Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.." ucapan Donghae mengubah atmosfir menjadi lebih serius, tampak Kibum yang menghentikan kegiatannya mengecupi punggung dan bahu Donghae.

"Apa kita terlalu jahat padanya, Kibummie? Apa aku begitu jahat?"

"Aku lah yang jahat, Hae, aku telah meninggalkanmu. Kyuhyun, dia namja yang baik. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu."

"Kalau begitu, jangan meninggalkanku lagi."

"Never. I am here for you."

Kibum pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, tangannya melingkari dada dan perut Donghae. Keduanya pun memejamkan mata, menikmati suasana romantis dengan pencahayaan minim, Donghae yang nyaman akan sentuhan-sentuhan bibir Kibum di bahu, leher dan pipinya.

"Kyuhyun sudah tidur?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya. Kena-ARGHT!" jawaban Donghae terputus akan pekikannya sendiri saat perih ia rasakan kala Kibum menggigit lehernya gemas.

Dan Kibum pun menyeret Donghae ke ranjang mereka, memerangkap tubuh Donghae di bawahnya "Mari bermain." Selanjutnya? Yang Kibum pertama lakukan adalah memanjakan bibir tipis Donghae yang selalu menggoda dirinya untuk melumatnya. Kemudian disusul dengan tangan lihai Kibum yang melucuti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Donghae. Dan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi? Bisa ditebak bukan?

Desahan erotis seorang Lee Donghae mendominasi kamar mereka, mendesahkan nama Kibum. Hanya Kibum seorang.

.

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun,**

**Terima kasih telah menjaga Donghaeku.**

**Terima kasih telah mencintai Donghaeku.**

**Terima kasih telah mengembalikan Donghaeku.**

.

.

.

Sudah ya..

Maaf jika kurang menarik, membisankan, pasaran, dan sebagainya.


End file.
